Baxter (SB) (Dragon Ball Tag Tournament)
Baxter is the main protagonist of the Super Baxter series and is a playable character in Dragon Ball Tag Tournament. Description The Next line-up of the Hero of Siderville legacy. Baxter was chosen as the next hero to take up the mantel having done things previous heroes have done before and successfully succeeding his father Benson for the mantle, becoming the hero of Siderville. Baxter has taken on numerous villains outside of his homeworld and inside at the same time and it is all thanks to his Incredible powerful wield to his Pyrokinetic powers. Moveset Basic Moves Command Moves Tag Team Moves With With Ultimate Moves Single Tag Team Ultimates With With Etc. * Intro - Baxter fire teleports into the battlefield then charges up his power and stares down at the opponent. * Win - Baxter does a short hop and throws out a peace sign while smiling. Quotes Intro * "I am the Hero of Siderville, Baxter!" (Generic Quote 1) * "Let's get started!" (Generic Quote 2) * "Prepare yourself. This one's gonna get hot." (Generic Quote 3) * "I'm going all out! Come at me!" (Generic Quote 4) * "Gunther! Are you ready to go all out?" (To Gunther) * "Aw man! I don't want to hurt you Princess." (To Denise) * "I'm gonna put an end to your destiny of conquering Siderville!" (To Mahroe) * "You're quite powerful. I'm impressed." (To Goku) * "Pride won't defeat me." (To Vegeta) * "You are pure evil! I'm not showing any mercy for the likes of you!" (To Janemba) * "Hey! That's not fair!" (To Gotenks, Vegito, Fused Zamasu and Kefla) * "You remind me of Baxter Dark, I won't let you get away" (To Goku Black) * "Not good! You're insane!" (To Jiren) * "History stays in place. Don't you dare go back and screw with history!" (To Fu) * "Fire Saiyan? You must be a real challenge then! I won't be touched by fire!" (To Bax2) * "You're new here, What's your name?" (To Brian) Moveset *''"Huh? What's with the long hair in a straight line!?"'' (Insulting ) Special Tag Ins Ultimate Moves Single Tag Team Ultimates With With *''"You got it"'' (Second Phrase; Intro) *''"I'll go first!"'' (First Phrase; During the move) *''"FIRE BLAST!"'' (Fourth Phrase respectivly with Goku; During the move) *''"Now for the finish!"'' (Fifth Phrase; During the move) *''"HAAAAA!!!!!"'' (Final Phrase; Ending the move) Victory * "Wait? it's already over?" (Generic Win Quote 1) * "You'll have to train alittle harder to beat me!"" (Generic Win Quote 2) * "Don't pressure yourself, you'll win next time." (Generic Win Quote 3) * "That was fun! Let's have a rematch someday!" (Generic Win Quote 4) * "Looks like I come out on top." (To Gunther) * "Hey Princess? You're not gonna go full Dragon Rage on me again are you?" (To Denise) * "Stay down! You're not going anywhere!" (To Mahroe) * "Whoa, You have the same goal I do, and that's to get stronger too!" (To Goku) * "Remember, Pride and Overconfidence won't lead you to victory, remember that!" (To Vegeta) * "Cheaters! This is suppose to be a Tag Team Tournament, not a 3 on 2 fight!" (To Gotenks, Vegito, Fused Zamasu and Kefla) * "Sheesh, that was some power" (To Jiren) * "Huh, I didn't know you can keep up like that" (To Brian) Trivia